riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Remaining Belligerents of The Federation Strike 7
Belligerents *'Joint Sea Cores:' The Joint Sea Cores were considered to be the Navy Of The Federation Strike 7 Commanded and Commended by Hallwoeia Williams, and were composed of about thousands of U-Rudder 2's, and only Hundreds of U-Rudder 1's This Military Belligerents was the only one that contained U-Rudder 2's no other Belligerents did. The Joint Sea Cores Collapsed After the Earth forces Occupied the Island Of Hallwoeia during the End Of South Riverain Sea Campaign. *'Jennetta 3rd Core:' Commended By Jennetta Mzloai ,The Jennetta 3rd Core was considered to be the Federation Strike 7's Only Belligerents that was ever to be lead by a Female. It was Composed as the Shield Belligerents of the group and was as well responsible for the Construction Of The Riverian City Of New Gunghollow. The 3rd Cores Crumbled During the Second Battle Of New Gunghollow in 2208. *'Rivera North Calvary:' Commended By Shadow Hord, The Rivera North Calvary was considered to be The Federation Strike 7's Jungle Invaders, For Heavily Wooded Areas such as Forests On Earth Or Forests On Fera, This Belligerents later lost half of their Military power during the Battle Of Fera In 2209, and Later Dissolved 2 Weeks Later. *'89th, Hell Cores:' Commended by Highland Rivera, the 89th Hell Cores, Are composed of A Mixture Of Heavy Armor and The National Luftwaffe of The Federation Strike 7. The Hell Cores were considered to be the most strongest Ground And Air Attack Invaders Throughout all of the other Belligerents. The Hell Cores Downfall Occurred On August 8th, 2270, during Earth's Invasion Of Hottora, Leaving The Federation Strike 7 without It's most powerful Belligerent. *'Federation Moon Walkers:' Commended By Princess Ura Jorana, The Ruler of The Federation Strike 7's Foundation and Highland's Formal Girlfriend. The Moon Walkers were known to be City Sweeps that would often enter the Cites of both the Hora Universe and the Milky Way Galaxy and Occupy them until Further Orders are to be distributed. The Force Dissolved During the Second Battle Of Chicago when the Federation Strike 7 was finally thrown off of Earth. *'Joint Armored 89:' Commanded By Gunghollow Williams the Joint Armored 89 was considered to be the Fist Of The Federation Strike 7. It was composed of a large amount of Infantry from up to 30 or 50,000, with a large amount of Medium armored Vehicles such as Strikers. During Earth's Invasion Of Gunghollow On January 5th, 2214, The Armored 89 Colapsed by The Brutal Advance Of The Invading Earth Armies. Surviving & Later Collapsed Belligerents *'43rd Yiera Armored Cores:' A Second Armored Cores Commanded By Gunghollow Williams and Shadow Hord, This Belligerent Was Organized after The Downfall Of The Joint Armored 89, After Earth's Occupation Of Gunghollow. It was considered to be the Federation Strike 7's Second Fist Of War after the Destruction of the 2nd Fist. The Belligerent Collapsed After The Rouge Victory during The Battle Of Remix Village. '' *'Ark Assault Division Columns:' ''The Newly Developed Back Up Belligerent Set Up By Sukia Highland Rivera Leading her first Division During the Closing Years Of The Rivera Federation War. It was The Federation Strike 7's Final Strength Against The Earth And Rouge Invasion Of Beltlogger Sector. It was Passed By Large groups of Snipers, Strikers, and Infantry, Also to be known as the Stealth Garrison. The Ark Divisions was completely annihilated After The Earth Victory At Neira. '' *'59th Medium Armor Divisions:' ''Founded In 2162 during the events of the Universal War, and collapsed among the surviving Belligerents during the major crash of 2287 in the closing events of operation New Overload. *'70th Armored Cores:' Founded by Sakura Tora in 2155, It consists of Strikers, heavy armored vehicles, and Rudder 1's the Belligerent collapsed after the Universal Earth victory At Sierra In 2215... *'89 Star Legion:' Was the most elite force in the entire Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Arsenal. It survived until Rivera's Occupation In 2289... The division holds a large number of HoloShots and journals, of the years during both the Universal and Rivera Federation War On Earth. After the Legion's downfall the Journals were recovered by Earth Scientist and Encore soldier's where they were reviewed on what they have been doing before the War had come to Earth, and the events of the Universal War. *'Attacker Group 89:' Commandeered by Luna Core Rivera On Behalf Of Hunter Core Rivera who gave her the Authority to Organize the Group. It was the Replacement for the Collapsed Federation Moon Walkers that Fell After Earth's Victory On their Home world Back in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was Made up of Mostly Air to ground Aircraft such as Gunships and Drop ships. The Attacker Collapsed after The Earth Occupation Of Neira, the same date during the Ark Division's Downfall.